Left-Side Brain
by SomethingPrettyEvil
Summary: Dani is a new kid at McKinley. Her only goal is to graduate and move to New York, but then she meets Santana. (Author of Posh and Present)
1. Chapter 1

A different take on Dani and Santana. I don't really know where the previous story was going and although I do like where it is, I can't find myself getting back to it. I needed something a little different. This is Dani at the same high school as Santana and what probably would have transpired if the show turned to being based solely on their relationship.

Reviews are appreciated.

None of this is mine minus the general story.

* * *

First day, junior year, William McKinley high school. I'm in the student parking lot, sitting in my car, the windows rolled up, the AC blaring cold air, sunglasses on, staring at the kids passing by. The kids who are to be my classmates and friends. I can't say much judging by their appearance, but what I can say, these people care too much about social hierarchy here. Cheerleading uniforms and jerseys everywhere. Kids grouped among one another to avoid other potentially dangerous groups. This is weird for me. I look at the clock in the car and turn it off, five minutes until class starts. It's the first day of school, but summer orientation let me find where my classes are earlier. Room 267, Math.

"Finn!" I hear loud and clear across the hall. From behind me, I hear another booming voice.

"Puck!" Oh cool, they must know each other. Getting to my class, I saw three eye rolls towards the boys, something being said about the one called Puck from a group of girls, one girl watching their every move from her locker, and two girls turn down the 'charming' attempts of the two boys. Seems like a nice school. I get to my class and seat myself, which means that I found the furthest seat I could find. I wait for the rest of the class to fill up, then someone sits next to me.

"You're new here, right?" A girl says. I don't mean to look at her like a bitch, but I guess that is just what I did, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset you. We don't usually get new students," I smile at her.

"No, I'm sorry. Yes, it's my first day at McKinley. My name is Danielle Stoker, Dani," I say, reaching my arm out to her.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry," she shakes my hand, "it's nice to know that you aren't ill-mannered," she continues.

"Why? Are most ill-mannered?" I ask. I don't think she was expecting that question.

"You've been here for the beginning of the day, judge it for yourself," the bell rings just as two girls, clad in cheerleading outfits, make their way inside.

"First day and you're already late," the teacher says.

"Old habits die hard," the brunette one says. The blonde cheerleader finds two seats, one in front of the other, and they seat themselves.

"Going by that logic, old dogs can learn new tricks," you can hear her huff loudly as the rest of the class was silent at what he just said.

"I suppose I can judge them as ill-mannered," I whisper to Rachel, who gives me a sympathetic look as she pays attention to whatever else the teacher has to say for that period. The class ends and as I start packing up for my next period, I hear Rachel say something.

"Are you new to Lima or new to McKinley?" she asks.

"Both. My family just recently moved here, last week to be exact," she smiles, all teeth.

"What is your next class?" she asks. I pull out my schedule and show it to her.

"It just says study period. Is that like a free period or something?" I ask.

"Basically. It's meaningless considering we've only had one class so far where we only went over the syllabus. My friends and I have this time off as well, would you like to join us?" she asks. I don't see how this can be a bad thing, so I accept her offer. She starts to head across the hall, making it hard to notice the strange route she is taking. Through deserted classrooms, going through the cafeteria, stopping a few times so she can look before walking.

"Where are we headed that you need to be so discreet," I say. She turns around as though I said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"The choir room. It's labeled as a bad thing here and I just happen to be the face of it," I don't question her further as she opens the door to what I can assume is the choir room, "good morning everyone," she says. A few people greet her with a smile and she turns to leave me in full view of them, "this is Dani. She's new to Lima and it's her first day here," she says.

"So you brought her here?" some guy asks.

"I wasn't going to leave her to fend for herself," Rachel defends.

"I'm sorry," the boy stands up from his place at the piano, "Rachel gets over excited about new students," he puts his hand out, "my name is Kurt Hummel," he turns around to face the other kids, "and this is our glee club. Blaine," he points at another boy, "Mercedes and Tina," points at a darker girl and an Asia girl, "and Artie," points at a boy in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what a glee club is. Rachel just told me that we were going to meet some of her friends," Kurt rolls his eyes and turns his head to Rachel.

"So you just grabbed her and ran?" he says. He turns back to me, "it's not necessarily popular here, but glee club is basically a club based on show choir. We sing covers of songs and plays for competition," he explains. I nod my head in understanding before he continues, "there are a few more of us but they don't hang out here as regularly as we do."

"Or at all," I hear Artie say.

"Or at all," Kurt repeats, "would you happen to be interested? I don't mean for you to choose anything right now, just know that the option is open," he says, walking back to his seat at the piano.

"Is it all just singing?" I ask.

"No, most of us play different instruments to add to it," Blaine says. I nod my head and find a seat at one of the plastic folding chairs littered around the room.

"If you'd like, we're having a meeting this afternoon after school and 3:00 if you'd like to come," Rachel says, "you don't have to sing or do anything, just see if it's something you would enjoy," she continues.

"I don't see why not," we continue talking until the bell rings for my next class. The day continues on like that, occasionally bumping into someone from the glee club in one of my classes. At the very end of the day, I leave English with Kurt, who had the class with me, and we make our way back to the choir room from earlier. Inside, a few students were already seated, most I recognized, with a taller boy and another boy next to him that I didn't recognize.

"Mr. Shuester, we have a guest today. New from out of state, Danielle Stoker," he introduces me to what I can assume to be the glee director. He greets me and offers me to sit wherever I please, opting for a seat next to Rachel, pretty much among the only people I know. A few minutes later and in walks in the brunette and blonde cheerleaders from my math class this morning.

"Nice of you to join us," Mr. Shuester says. He then glances at the clock before beginning, "today, we have a new student sitting in today, Danielle Stoker. Let's show her what we've got," he says.

"Dani," I catch myself saying. The others in the room eye me, hard, "I prefer to be called Dani," I say. I shut up quickly, I don't think I'm cool with all this staring. He claps his hand together and gestures to the board behind him.

"This weeks song topic is love. Every week we do a new assignment to practice vocals and performance for whenever we go to competition," i nod my head in understanding as he explains it all to me, he then gestures to the club as a whole, "did anyone want to start today?" he asks. Someone named Puck decided to go first. He walks down from his chair in the back and plugs in a guitar, starting the afternoon with 'Fat-Bottomed Girls' by Queen. I take the time that he's performing to poke Rachel.

"So if we have a song in mind, you just go up there and sing it?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Basically. Do you sing?" I smile at her before answering.

"I do more than sing," with that, Puck ends his song, everyone applauding at his performance.

"Was there anyone who wanted to go next?" Mr. Shuester asks. My hand immediately goes up and everyone in the room is eyeballing me again.

"I have to ask something before I go, though," I immediately regret this decision, "does anyone here play drums," the boy sitting next to Puck slowly raised his hand, "perfect. Do you know The White Stripes?" I ask. He nods his head and I stand up, gesturing for him to follow me. When I reach the center of the room, I grab the neck of Puck's guitar, "may I use this?" I ask. He shakes his head yes.

"You aren't obligated to do anything today," Mr. Shuester says. I wave him off and head over to the microphone in the center. I pull the guitar strap over my head and start strumming.

_Fell in love with a girl  
fell in love once and almost completely  
she's in love with the world  
but sometimes these feelings  
can be so misleading  
she turns and says are you alright?  
I said I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
come and kiss me by the riverside,  
bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating_

I can see everyone staring at one another, staring at me, then back at one another.

_Red hair with a curl  
mellow roll for the flavor  
and the eyes were peeping  
can't keep away from the girl  
these two sides of my brain  
need to have a meeting  
can't think of anything to do  
my left brain knows that  
all love is fleeting  
she's just looking for something new  
and I said it once before  
but it bears repeating_

I lock eyes with the brunette and I see her smirk at me. I don't know what that means but I keep my eyes locked.

_Can't think of anything to do  
my left brain knows that  
all love is fleeting  
she's just looking for something new  
and I said it once before  
but it bears repeating_

Fell in love with a girl  
fell in love once and almost completely  
she's in love with the world  
but sometimes these feelings  
can be so misleading  
she turns and says are you alright?  
I said I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
come and kiss me by the riverside,  
bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating

Can't think of anything to do  
my left brain knows that  
all love is fleeting  
she's just looking for something new  
and I said it once before  
but it bears repeating

The boy and I stop together and the room erupted in applause. I put the guitar down on its stand and make my way back to my chair.

"That's the kind of energy we need here. Puck, Finn, and Dani know exactly where to hit," I wave over at Finn as a thanks, now that I know his name. Kurt bumps my shoulder and whispers.

"If you don't join glee now, I don't think we can be friends anymore," everyone who heard agreed completely. The club ended with my name being put on the club roster and a handful of phone numbers from club members.

"You were really good," I hear as I make my way outside the building, already having parted with the others. It's that blonde cheerleader, followed by the brunette one, "I'm Brittany, professional dancer, and this is Santana," Santana looks unamused, "she wanted to say hi but was too scared," Santana rolls her eyes at that.

"Let's go Britt, I need to take you home," in that moment, I feel an arm on my shoulder, Kurt. As the other two walk away, Kurt pulls me to look at him.

"What did they say to you?" he asks very worriedly.

"Nothing really," I say, "Brittany, I think her name was, came to say hi," I continue. He rolls his eyes and takes his hands off my shoulders.

"They aren't good news. Brittany is okay, it's Santana. She finds way to just break you," he rolls his eyes again and completely changes his face to a smile, "I just saw that they stopped you and I wanted to make sure you were okay," he walks past me to his own car. Day one and the social gossip is already reeling me into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for taking the time to read the last one, guys. You're the bomb-diggity. I've had an obsession with the White Stripes recently and just needed to put one of their songs so allow me to throw more of my favorite music in the form of fanfiction.

Reviews are appreciated.

None of this is mine minus the general story.

* * *

It's the weekend, two days where I feel it necessary to avoid contact wit anyone who doesn't live in my house. The two days where I can recap what happened over the last five days without interruption and can internally play out how next week will probably go. In fact, this is probably the only time in my life where I can do that, high school, so I might as well take advantage of it. But it's eight o'clock in the morning and I'm in a group chat with Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes, completely uninterested in what they have to say, but I can't get out of it.

_"Okay, I'm up. What's happening? Is something going on today?"_ I ask. I'd rather not sound annoyed, but tough shit, I am.

"_Nice of you to join us. I wouldn't have wanted you to waste your day away sleeping,"_ replied Rachel. But why the fuck not?

_"It's something Rachel likes to do since she has early morning dance lessons over the weekend," _well then let her fucking deal with it, _"UNFORTUNATELY, we can't just get out,"_ after more arguing between the three of them, as well as the silence I out on my phone, I get dressed and make my way downstairs. My phone vibrates half way down the stairs, a phone call, from Kurt.

_"I'm sorry but we wanted to know if you wanted to go to Puck's party tonight?"_ he asks. Puck? Which one was Puck?

"Which one is that one?" I ask. I can hear two female giggles in the background after I said that.

_"The lewd one with a mohawk,"_ he says plainly. Now I remember.

"No, why would I want to go to his party?" I'm walking into the living room, noticing through our front window that my parent's car wasn't in the driveway.

_"To get out. Puck doesn't ever invite the glee kids to his parties so look at it more as a once in a lifetime opportunity more than going to look cool,"_ I didn't think it would make me look cool at all. If anything, I would probably look more like an asshole.

"So you guys are going then? I'm not going anywhere unless I know people," I say.

_"Of course, I'm not inviting you to leave you there. I'll pick you up since I'm taking Rachel and Mercedes too,"_ he says.

"Then yeah, sure," I say, "but other than that, what are you guys doing?" I ask.

_"Nothing, Rachel came by after her lessons and she told Mercedes so she dropped by as well,"_ he says.

"If you would like, my parents have left for the day so you guys can all hang out here," it's weird, inviting new people to my house. But they bothered me and invited me to a party willingly so I guess it's sort of my duty to invite them now. They agreed to head over a few hours before the party, so now it was just my turn to wait the ten hours until it was time to go.

Hours later, many, many hours later, it was time to go. So much time spent eating, watching Netflix, lounging on my phone, napping, and taking long showers to pass the time, awaited this moment. The others ravaged my closet for something that they considered, 'nice to wear', and we were off, Kurt in the drivers seat.

"Get ready," he says as we park on a street corner.

"For what?" I ask, moments before a guy with no pants runs in front of me, smashing his beer glass on the floor. I guess that's what. We turn the corner and see Puck's house. Or rather, we see a house with lights blaring through every window with groups of people hanging around anywhere that could contain a group of people. The front door was unlocked, not much to our surprise, and we let ourselves in. The others manage to see people and drift their own ways, inadvertently leaving me by myself to wander. And wander I did.

"Hi, there!" I hear, familiarly. Brittany, "I didn't know you were coming!" she says, looking around at her surroundings, I would have told Puck not to throw such a scary party," she says.

"It's okay. I was invited by Kurt and Rachel," she smiles.

"I'm happy that everything's okay with the glee club," she says, whatever that means. She looks behind me and excuses herself, or rather does a strange squeal that I can only assume means that she's excusing herself, and runs. Looking back, I see Santana. I turn back as quickly as I can, seeing as the only thing I know about Santana is not to cross her, and continue my wandering. I manage to make my way into the kitchen/makeshift bar. I'll make myself something, why not? I change my mind immediately upon picking up a cup and looking at the hundreds of half empty bottles of different alcoholic drinks. What the hell am I supposed to make without looking like an idiot? Do I just pour a little bit of everything? Do I stick to what I know?

"Dani! There you are!" I hear Rachel say from next to me, "we thought you walked home or something," she's still completely sober.

"No, I was just walking around," I say. She sees the cup in my hand.

"Did you want to make yourself something?" she asks. When I nod, she reaches over to one of the bottles, "this is probably the safest one," she says.

"And how would you know that?" I ask, smiling.

"Quinn. You haven't met her yet but she's another cheerleader in the glee club," that's weird.

"I thought those people were against talking to glee members," Rachel smiles, maybe she isn't all that sober.

"Well, one of those people happens to be talking to me," she pours me the contents of the drinks, not elaborating any further, "I saw you talking with Brittany, by the way," what's this whole thing people have about Brittany, "don't get me wrong, Brittany is really sweet," she says, "it's Santana."

"Before you continue, what's this whole thing with this Santana," she freaks out and looks around to make sure no one heard me.

"Nothing, nothing. She just really liked making people miserable," she says, pouring herself a drink, "she's just not a very nice person and if you're talking to Brittany, you're basically talking to Santana," she says, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Kurt, would you like to come," I nod my head and tell her that I'd like to walk around some more and to call or text me whenever she's ready to leave. She smiles softly before leaving me, parting ways with her and heading towards the backyard. It's just as full of people as the inside, but more scattered. There are lawn chairs sprawled all around this pool and I find the furthest one to sit in, pulling out my phone. I fiddle with it for just a bit longer before realizing that I had gulped down my drink. I go to stand up, but I have a hand on my chest, pushing my down to sit again.

"Here," looking up, I see Puck, or what was described to me as Puck, "I noticed your cup was empty," he swished the cups contents around in front of me. I take it and rest it on the armrest, "Dani, right?" he sits down on the grass next to me, "enjoying yourself?" he asks, a grin on his face.

"I don't really know anyone but I'm making the best of it," I say.

"Let me know if you'd like to change that," he says, still not moving from next to me, "you know, if you want to enjoy yourself just a little bit more," seriously, man? I don't even know what to say.

"Before or after I finish this drink?" I ask, his smile falters for a second before appearing again.

"Preferably after," with that, someone rains on our parade.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Puckerman?" Santana asks, no Brittany in sight.

"I don't know, are you inviting me somewhere?" he smirks and waggles his eyebrows. Water, or whatever she had in that cup, is now all over his face and his shirt. He wipes his face and makes a face, as though this wasn't the first time that this happens, and leaves, mumbling under his breath.

"Do ever let him give you a drink. Never drink it and never talk to him, at least not at any of his parties," with that, she turns to walk away and my phone vibrates in my hand, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes are ready to go. Or rather, are tired of the people around them already. I get out of that house as fast as I can, I don't think I'm prepared for anything else that can possibly happen tonight. In the car, everyone turns around to face me.

"So, we saw you with Puck," I roll my eyes.

"How big is this town? Is this the biggest gossip around?" I ask. Everyone nods in unison.

"I went outside and I guess he followed me. He's a strange guy, asking if I wanted to enjoy myself a little with him after he gave me a drink," Kurt's eyes tear open, "a drink that I didn't take," he softens again, "Santana came to my rescue and now we're here," I can see everyone's opinions and questions on their faces, "but I rather just go home and sleep instead of talk. I'm sort of tired of hearing about these popular kids and what not to do around them," Mercedes and Rachel agree while Kurt agrees to disagree and takes us home. I'd rather not have them know just how interesting this all really is for me. I'd like to see what the next school week has to offer me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't really had the motivation to continue, but something sparked it today.

None of this is mine minus the general story.

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"Alright guys, this weeks assignment is rock legends," Mr. Shuester says. I waited for what the week had to offer me and it did not disappoint, "famous musicians that shaped what rock is today, what punk is today, what metal is today. You'll be teamed up to sing a song written by a famous rock band or rock performer," he continues. I already have ideas falling out of my head.

"Are we choosing partners?" Rachel asks immediately.

"No, I'll be picking them out of a hat. You all need to learn to work together to prepare for sectionals," you can hear everybody audibly groan. I don't really care who I get partnered with, so long as it isn't Puck. Even if it was, though, I feel that we could come to a solution together for a song, "so, we'll start once everyone finishes moping," he pulls out a magicians hat. I guess he really did mean it when he said he was using a hat. He pulls out the very first name, "Artie and," he pulls out another name, "Puck," the sighs of relief fill the room while a visibly uncomfortable Artie rolls across the room, closer to Puck. I look down at my phone, as the one thing that I didn't want to happen already no longer being a possibility.

"I hate when he does this," Rachel says, scooting closer to me, "I always get paired with someone who has little to no interest for any of my options, regardless of how well thought out or important they are," I try paying as much attention to my phone as possible when suddenly, my name is called.

"Dani and," he pulls out another name and suddenly, I'm insanely nervous, "Brittany," cool, okay, that's cool, "Rachel and," another name, "Quinn," Rachel's face fills with relief, "Kurt and, "now we wait, "Santana," Kurt looks over at Santana, who rolls her eyes and stands to move, seeing as Brittany has already moved to get closer. Once he finishes, he instructs us all to begin out assignment, only having until the end of the week. Moments later, I find myself in a weird circle among Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel, all just sort of staring at each other.

"So, Brittany," I start, "what are your favorite bands," I can see in the faces of the others that I might not have asked the right question. Brittany's face lights up and she starts giving off names that I'm not really sure are the names of any musicians ever. I stop her for a second, "let me see your phone," I ask. She, and the others as well, look at me confused, but she hands me her phone anyway. I open it and scroll to her music, looking directly at all the artists. ColdPlay, the White Stripes, Nirvana, and so many more were littered across the screen. I hand her phone back to her, "out of all of these, which is your favorite," I ask. She takes the phone and scrolls through, Santana keeping a watchful eye on her. The others continue their conversations about what to do for the assignment, Rachel and Quinn having a much better time than Kurt and Santana. Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Alright, we'll continue this again tomorrow. Remember, by Friday I want everyone to have already performed," we stand up to make our way out of the room.

"Here's my phone number. You can call me or text me whenever you want. We can practice whenever you want too," she says with a smile, "and here's Santana's phone number just in case something is wrong with mine," I can feel Santana be upset at that gesture, but she doesn't say anything against it. With that, the two of them are out of the room, doing their own thing.

"Well, that was interesting," Rachel says.

"Did you get very far?" I ask.

"Quinn had some very great bands in mind, but none that made songs that could be turned into a duet. I was surprised to find that she didn't completely disregard my ideas" I thought Quinn was one of those 'popular' kids no one liked, "we'll continue to work on the assignment tomorrow during our free period. I don't even need to ask Kurt, as I already know that he got absolutely nothing done, with Santana refusing to talk to him in order to pay attention to whatever Brittany was saying to me.

"Text Brittany later," Kurt says, "maybe you can convince her to have a practice session and to bring Santana so we can talk our project over," he says. I nod my head. I've never had to do a musical project with anyone before. I know exactly what I want to do and exactly what I want to sing, I just have to convince Brittany to agree. We all head over to the parking lot where we got our separate ways, to our cars, and head home. I pull out my phone before backing out to text Brittany.

_Just wanted to make sure the number worked :) - Dani_

With that, I headed home. It wasn't until after I had already gone inside and was inside my room that I got a text message.

_Hi Dani! - B_

Oh, good. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to text Santana instead.

_Did you pick any bands for the project? - Dani_

The response was much quicker than the previous.

_No, but it's okay. You can pick whatever song you want because I know you want to play the guitar like last time - B_

That wasn't the response I had expected, but I took it and ran.

_Thanks, Brittany. You think you can maybe come over tomorrow so we can work on it? I already have an idea - Dani_

I send out a quick text to Kurt about tomorrow.

_Yes! - B_

The answer was as simple as can be, so I ask my next question on Kurt's behalf.

_Do you think you can bring Santana? - Dani_

I didn't get a response at all after that. By that, I mean I woke up the following morning and I still didn't have a text from her. I didn't think anything of it as I got ready and dressed for school, making my way out the door and to my car. When I finally did get to school, I was greeted in the parking lot by Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt.

"Good morning, Dani," Rachel says. The other two nod and say their good mornings. It's weird because I'm pretty sure that Quinn was one of those described as 'too popular,' but I wont question it.

"Have you two got anything planned for the assignment?" I ask Quinn and Rachel.

"Quinn's been very helpful, but we've yet to come to an agreement just yet," Quinn rolls her eyes and smiles.

"What she means to say is that she's much too hard headed to agree to something that didn't come from a rock musical. I shot down pretty much every Rent song," now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. Quinn and Kurt parted ways to head to their first class while Rachel and I walked to ours together. Inside, half the period went by before both Santana and Brittany showed up late, earning me a wave from Brittany and completely ignored by Santana. Again, they sat right behind each other, Santana playing with Brittany's hair for the duration of the class, passing notes and playing with each other's hand. I wait until class ends and they're out of listening range before asking Rachel the question on my mind since I started here.

"So, are they dating?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't really know. It's a good observation, seeing as they're very handsy with one another," we start walking towards the choir room for our free period, where I've learned to go whenever I have any free time. Someone I know is pretty much always there, "Kurt," Rachel says as she walks in. Fortunately, he's the only one there, "do you think Santana and Brittany are dating?" she asks. He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Of course they are. I don't need to be a gay boy to see that, it's clear," he replies, "they do everything together and Brittany never leaves Santana's sight, partly why I asked Dani to ask Brittany to invite Santana if we do a practice today," which at that, he looks at me, "did you?" he asks.

"I asked, but I didn't get a response. I didn't even have the chance to ask while in first period, they got there late and left the moment the bell rang," The day went as normal until we reached time for glee, where of course, Santana and Brittany were late, making little to no time for discussing the project, "hey, Brittany. Maybe your phone got messed up yesterday but do you want to practice today, here? I have a great song in mind," I try to smile my way through this, which apparently worked.

"Yeah, cool," she looks over at Santana, "and you can practice with Kurt. We can all practice together," she smiles a toothy grin, making Santana crack a smile of her own before nodding and heading over to Kurt, that smile long gone already. Rachel and Quinn are already arguing over why Quinn's choice of song was poor and Brittany just stares at me, waiting for me to speak, "you said you had an idea?" she asks.

"Yeah, I saw you had Nirvana on your phone," she nods her head and smiles, "I was thinking of Smells like Teen Spirit," the reactions I received was a confused look and a tip of the head.

"Like deodorant?" what? no, no, that's not at all what I mean.

"You're right, like the deodorant. Nirvana wrote a song with the same name. We can sing that song and I can play the guitar for it," she's really excited for someone who thought they were doing a song about deodorant. While Brittany and I look up the lyrics on our phones, I can't help but look over at how Kurt and Santana are doing. They're doing fine, except, you know, Santana's giving me a death glare and Kurt's just aimlessly talking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are the bomb, thanks for everything. I want to take this in a weird direction, so bear with me.

None of this is mine minus the general story.

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"This song is really hard," she says. She's looking at the lyrics through her phone, which is really the only thing that she needs to focus on, with a frown on her face.

"We don't have to do that song if you don't want to," I say. I would love to do it, but the last thing I need is to make her do something she doesn't want to do, "we can do something else," I say.

"No, I want to do this one because you want to do it," she's still looking at the lyrics, "and it's a really good song," she's right about that.

"Well, we can practice at my house, if you want," she looks up from her phone, "no one's there so we can be as loud and practice as many times as we need to."

"Yeah! Let's do that!" I didn't think she'd accept so quickly, "let me just tell Santana so that she doesn't have to take me home," oh man, they really are a packaged deal I guess. She gets up and walks over to Santana, who already has a smile on her face. She tells her, and I can see that smile fade a little, Kurt turning his head over to me, looking confused. Look, man, I just want to really do this song some justice. She walks back and picks up her stuff from the floor, "yeah, let's practice at your house! Santana will pick me up later," she smiles.

"Yeah, whatever you want. I can drive you home if it's better for her," she doesn't reply, but nods her head. Is that a yes? I get up to follow her, but not before saying goodbye to the others. Rachel tells me that she'll call later and Kurt just gives me a wave and a smile. We head outside of the school and find my car, opening the door to go inside. The drive home is pretty silent. It's when we get to my house that it stops being so quiet.

"You're house is so pretty," she says. We walk inside, "and so big," she continues.

"My parents are musicians so we needed a place big enough for everything," I say. I guess the instruments and musical memorabilia around the walls and corners of the house was something a little different to the average eye, "but we'll be practicing in the studio," I say. She gets excited and we head over to the studio.

"Whenever Santana and I practice, we wait until everyone leaves school so we can have the choir room to ourselves," she says, "we've never practiced anywhere like this before," she walks around the studio for a little bit. It's a soundproof studio, used by my parents whenever they have musical guests over or record something. I've always been surrounded by music, studios, instruments, all my life.

"Well now you have this," she looks at me and smiles, ear to ear, all teeth. She gives me a hug, tight enough that the perfume she's wearing stays with me.

"Thanks, but I'm more of a dance studio kind of girl," she says, flashing me a wink. We get down to the fundamentals of practicing together, playing the song a few times and split the lyrics between one another. Then we took the recording off and starting playing it with just my acoustic guitar and our vocals. It was hard, but singing with her and practicing with her seemed to be different than other times I did it by myself, and I couldn't really point out why. It's weird. It took us quite a long time to get everything down. Well, it took her a long time. Singing isn't her strong point, so I'm glad that we both agreed to a song that the vocals didn't matter as much as the power. I have the guitar riffs and the solo down, but being able to sing my part as well is always the most difficult part.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly says, "I'm just really not good at singing," she sounds really sad. It's already been a few practices but we're getting better, even if it's taking her a lot longer.

"Don't say that. It may not be your strong point, but practice makes perfect" I say, "we'll keep practicing until you're comfortable with it," we practice for a few hours more until I looked at my phone, it was nearing 9 pm, "oh, man, I didn't realize how late it is," I say. She just smiles, looking at her own phone.

"I guess I was just having too much fun to notice," she says, "I guess I can go call Santana now. She's probably worried," she starts dialing her number.

"I can just take you home if you want, it really isn't a big deal," she looks down at her phone, long and hard, "if you want her to pick you up, though, I wont stop you. Do whatever makes you comfortable," I say. I don't need her to feel uncomfortable.

"She doesn't like it when I don't call her, though" she says, "but I don't want to bother her," she grabs her bag from the floor and puts her phone in her pocket. I guess that means I'm taking her. I stand up and put my guitar on its stand.

"Let's get going then, we can continue tomorrow, if you want," I say, leading us out of the studio.

"Yeah, I want to make this song perfect," oh good, "there's only tomorrow and Thursday left over," she says.

"That's the spirit. We'll have it down by then" I say as we get into the car. I get the directions to her house, spending the ride to her house a little less quiet than the ride to mine was. When we get there, Brittany let's out a confused look.

"Santana's here," I look at her driveway and sure enough, her cars there, running, with her inside. She says her goodbyes to me and gets out of the car. I wait until I've left her block before grabbing my phone and calling Kurt.

"Dude," I say the moment he picks up.

"_Don't call me 'dude_," he replies.

"Kurt," I say, annoyed.

"_Yes, how can I help you?_" whatever, man.

"Santana was waiting in her driveway when I dropped her off just now," he 'hmm' -ed but didn't seem all too surprised.

"_Those two are pretty inseparable. I was surprised when she agreed to go with you instead of with Santana_," he says.

"But, I mean, should I be worried? Everyone's been telling me that Santana is somebody I should stay away from," I can physically hear him shrug his shoulders.

"_Honestly, I don't know. She was civil towards you at the party and honestly, hasn't pulled or said anything since you started at glee. You don't really know her like we do_," he says. I guess that's true.

"How was she today?" I ask, changing the topic.

"_Oh wonderful, after a few snarky, yet witty, gay comments and a lot of eye rolling, we finally came to the conclusion that we'll have to figure it out tomorrow_," well, so much for practicing. It makes me wonder for just how long she had been waiting in the driveway for, "_and you guys?_" he asks.

"Better than you, we managed to actually practice for a few hours," we continue talking until I get home, my phone once again ringing in my hand, a text from Brittany.

_Thanks again for everything! I can't wait until tomorrow! You're the best! - B_

Oh no, is she sorely mistaken.

_Any time, Britt. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself - Dani_

I don't respond, but instead decide to text Rachel, ask her how her practice went.

_Well deserved. Quinn doesn't take full advantage of how beautiful her voice can be so I'm glad we were able to work at it- Rachel_

_I'm sure you were able to let her take advantage - Dani_

Wait a second.

_No, wait - Dani_

_I understand what you meant. We finally agreed on a song that I really think will show both of our vocal qualities. And you? What song did you choose? - Rachel_

_I think it's best to keep it a surprise. I have a feeling you wouldn't approve of it, considering it lacks any real vocal practice - Dani_

_Well, I trust you chose it for a good reason. Was your practice good? I heard Kurt's was basically a recap of glee club. - Rachel_

_We got a lot done. Tomorrow we were going to practice again and then Thursday again to perfect it for a bit - Dani_

_Good luck - Rachel_

_You too - Dani_

Alright, no more phone. I need to wake up to deal with tomorrow correctly.


End file.
